1999 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1999 Atlantic Hurricane Season is an active season, with 18 storms forming It officially started in June 30 and ended in November 25. The destructive storms in this season are: Franklin, Irene and Stan. Franklin heavily damaged the East Coast with strong winds and affected it twice. Irene, much stronger than Franklin, causes more damage than Franklin and Stan affects the Caribbean islands. Other storms like Dennis, Gert, Katrina, Orla and Pierre caused moderate damage, but not all destructive. Ennis and Jorge are category 5 storms which barely affected any landmass, Overview Gray and his team at CSU issued their initial season outlook on December 4, 1998, predicted 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 5 major hurricanes. The three main factors for this above average season forecast cited included a continuation of abnormally warm sea surface temperatures, the probability that La Niña conditions would remain, and that the Quasi-Biennial Oscillation (QBO) winds would be in a westerly phase. Early in 1999, WRC issued its forecast for the season, there will be 15 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. In subsequent outlooks from Gray and his associates in April, June, and August, the predictions were revised. On April 7, CSU predicted that there will be 18 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. On June 4, CSU revised it to 20 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes and in August where CSU revised it to 17 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. On June 1, TSR predicted that there would be 12 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1999 till:01/01/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1999 till:17/06/1999 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:02/07/1999 till:04/07/1999 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:22/07/1999 till:27/07/1999 color:TS text:Collette (TS) from:17/08/1999 till:24/08/1999 color:C4 text:Dennis (C4) from:18/08/1999 till:30/08/1999 color:C5 text:Ennis (C5) from:23/08/1999 till:07/09/1999 color:C4 text:Franklin (C4) from:24/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 color:C3 text:Gert (C3) from:05/09/1999 till:07/09/1999 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:06/09/1999 till:18/09/1999 color:C5 text:Irene (C5) from:09/09/1999 till:21/09/1999 color:C5 text:Jorge (C5) barset:break from:17/09/1999 till:23/09/1999 color:C2 text:Katrina (C2) from:22/09/1999 till:27/09/1999 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:04/10/1999 till:06/10/1999 color:TS text:Maria (TS) from:05/10/1999 till:11/10/1999 color:C2 text:Nate (C2) from:12/10/1999 till:19/10/1999 color:C3 text:Orla (C3) from:17/10/1999 till:25/10/1999 color:C4 text:Pierre (C4) from:29/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 color:TS text:Rita (TS) from:12/11/1999 till:25/11/1999 color:C5 text:Stan (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Collette Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Ennis Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harold Hurricane Irene Hurricane Jorge Hurricane Katrina Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Orla Hurricane Pierre Tropical Storm Rita Hurricane Stan Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1999 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2005 season. This is the same list used in 1993 except for Collette, Ennis, and Harold which replaces Cindy, Emily, and Harvey. The names Collette, Ennis, Harold, Orla and Pierre were used for the first time. Retirement In the spring of 2000, the World Meteorological Organization retired three names: '''Franklin, Irene '''and '''Stan '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These are replaced by ''Flynn, Irma ''and ''Sean ''for 2005 Season. Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:What-might-have-been seasons